


Quirky

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Lucy defends Juvia from someone making fun of her.





	Quirky

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

There were many things that Lucy loved about Juvia; the way her eyes would sparkle when she sees something she likes, how her hugs were always warm and comforting, or the way she stares at Lucy when she talks about something Lucy's passionate about.

Lucy could go on, no doubt about it. But what Lucy also loves is the way Juvia would talk in third-person. It was unique, sweet and endearing, and not to mention quirky, but it was Juvia all the same.

So, of course, when someone would make fun of Juvia or insult her because of it, Lucy would not hesitate to defend her lover, filled with anger and fury, because no one makes fun of Juvia for just being herself.

And this was one of those times, where both Lucy and Juvia were walking around the market, talking to each other, and stopped at a stall to look and see if there was anything interesting. Lucy merely smiled and listened to Juvia speak, until she heard something that made her eyes narrow and sharpen.

"What a freak, talking like that. What's with people these days?"

Lucy's shoulders stiffened, and turned around to glare at the middle-aged man who had spoken those words.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, fuming, her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" The man replied, looking at Lucy dimly.

"You heard me, you want to repeat that, _sir_?" Lucy responded, trying not to grit her teeth.

"Lucy," Juvia muttered from the side. Lucy was a pacifist, but was always ready to get into a fight to defend the ones she loved, which Juvia understood after spending so much time which Lucy. And because of that, she remained at the side, content on watching the events unfold.

"What? About the freak and the way she speaks?" The man said arrogantly, which made Lucy growl lowly.

"Don't you dare speak about Juvia that way, you don't know her! And if you were a decent human being, you would have kept it to yourself and not hurt anyone's feelings," Lucy snarled. "But _no_ , you had to be an asshole and call my girlfriend a freak because of the way she speaks!"

By then, the scene had caught the attention of the surrounding people, as Lucy was loud enough in her anger to reach their ears.

"And you know what? I think it's beautiful and quirky and I love her for it, and I would appreciate it if you would piss off and not be an asshole, thank you!" Lucy finished, and turned to face Juvia. "Let's go, Juvia, I'm getting tired."

"O-Okay," Juvia replied, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

As they walked home, hand in hand, Juvia looked towards Lucy.

"Juvia thanks Lucy," Juvia said softly, her smile grown. "Juvia loves her very much."

"No problem, Juvia," Lucy replied, beaming. "I love you too."


End file.
